


Lunchtime Blues Alternate Ending

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [6]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Annoyed Friends, Contradictory tags, Difficult Decisions, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prolonged Crushes, Unofficial Sequel, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: An alternate ending to Lunchtime Blues, read the first before reading this one for context.





	Lunchtime Blues Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azlinne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azlinne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lunchtime Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779063) by [thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem). 



"Felix _pleaaaase_ I promise I won't mention him anymore, I'm sorry I brought it up just don't-"

"Hey! Markaroni, Tyler...something. I've got something to ask you." Felix says, and Jack zips up his hoodie as far as it can go. _Fuck_.

* * *

 

Tyler gives Felix a quizzical look then shrugs. "Sure, what's up?" He asks, seeing as Mark doesn't seem to want to interact. He watches as Jack hangs back behind Felix, biting his lip and trying to hide in his hoodie, bouncing from foot to foot.

* * *

 

"I was just wondering..." Felix speaks loud enough for Mark to hear. "If you knew if Mark hated Jack? God he's just blabbering on and on about how _'Mark won't respond to me!' 'Mark wasn't in class, is he avoiding me?' Markimoo this, Markimoo that, Mark, Mark, M-"_

"Shut up I don't sound like that!" Jack urged, and he squinted his eyes at Felix in a hateful manner. Felix only shrugged, turning back to Tyler.

" _Anywaaays_ I was wondering, since Mark seems to be having a _good_ snooze, if you had any insight on that?" Felix smiles, blinking his eyes innocently.

* * *

 

Tyler instantly laughs as Mark pops his head up at the mention of him hating Jack. His brown eyes are wild and frazzled as he looks at Felix.

"What? No way! No no I don't hate-" He pauses in his words as he spots a familiar green tuft behind Felix, and he focuses in on the very person's name that was about to fall from his lips. "Jack?"

* * *

 

 _Shit this was a bad idea._  "He-uh, Hey Mark! How are ye?" He asks, fiddling with his hoodie impatiently.

* * *

 

 _Jack thinks I hate him?_  "You think I hate you?" Mark asks and Jack tentatively nods. "Of _course_ not, I could never hate you I-" Before he could get the words out, the lunch bell rings, signaling they had 8 minutes to get to class. _Dammit_.

* * *

 

Jack clung onto the words Mark was saying, and his entire body jumped as the bell rang for lunch to be over. _Shite_. "Hey, uh ye wanna...continue this conversation on the way to class?" Jack asks, and Mark scratches the back of his neck with a sigh.

  
"I...I can't or I'll be late but...I'll talk to you after school okay?" He said, stumbling nervously as he picks up his backpack and sprints away, leaving Jack in his dust.

"Thanks alot Fe. Now he's terrified to talk to me! Dammit all!"

"What?" Jack heard Tyler say, so he turned to look at him. "Mark has _always_ been terrified to talk to you, but _you_ always talk to him so he just responds. He's had a crush on you since, like, middle school."

"Crush?? What the hell are ye on about?"

"Did you _seriously_ not fucking know?" Felix asks as they head back inside.

"Was I _supposed_ to?"

"Duh." Tyler replied, and Jack scoffed.

"Well excuse me fer not knowin' someone actually liked me."

"You should ask him out." Felix said, and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why? Isn't he the one that' trippin' balls over me?"

"Yeah. And that means he's not going to ask you out. It's been like, 5 years."

"True." Jack sighed, hearing the late bell ring as they make it to class finally. "I'll do it after class."

* * *

 

  
Mark rushed out of his class, head down so noone would stop him. Maybe if he moved just fast enough, he could avoid- " _oof_!" Mark said, as he toppled onto someone else.

Specifically, Jack.

* * *

  
"Hey."

"Hi."

"I've been uh...lookin' fer ye. Ye weren't answerin' my texts." Jack licked his lips nervously, watching as Mark's eyes flickered down at them.

"Ah, sorry. Classroom rules. I'm sorry I-"

"Will ye go on a date with me?" Jack rushed out, red faced.

* * *

 

"What???" Mark asked, making a frustrated face as he stands up, holding out a hand to help Jack.

"Thanks. I said, um, will ye go on a date with me? Like, a proper one?"

"Like in public? You wanna be seen in public?"

"Yeah."

"On a date?"

"Yes..."

"With me."

"Mark!"

"Did Tyler put you up to this?"

Jack toyed with the hem of his hoodie nervously, not meeting Mark's eyes anymore. "No..."

"Jack."

"Okay, ye he did but I agreed to it!"

"But you don't want to go out with me. He gave you a pity story and you felt bad."

"I never said I didn't wanna go!"

"Do you?"

"I dunno..."

Mark let out a small chuckle and ran his hand through his hair nervously. "There's my answer then."

"I don't want this to not work out then we can't be friends Mark..."

"I understand. Sucks you won't even give me a _chance_ though. But, it's fine. I've been holding onto this crush too long anyways. I just needed a reality check."

"M'sorry...please don't be mad..."

"Mad? No. Disappointed? Yeah. But, I'll get over it."

There was a dense silence until Jack spoke up, hope blasting through his chest. "Do ye wanna come over tonight? I have food and games!"

Mark laughed, nodding yes as he exhaled, finally rid of his lunchtime blues.


End file.
